The use of safety bumpers in connection with automated guided vehicles is known to include electrical switches and flexible bumpers for use along with sensors. Automated guided vehicles can be provided with several different electrical devices used in combination with mechanical bumpers to detect an obstruction and stop the vehicle. Such devices have included known electrical switches activated by an operator upon an operator detection of an obstruction and also switches activated by a mechanical device moving in response to the detection of an obstruction.
Safety bumpers are also known for use on carriers attached to such automated guided vehicles. Such carriers can be configured to transport any number of different articles throughout a facility including, for example, hospitals and manufacturing facilities. Such carriers can be permanently fixed to the automated guided vehicle or releasably attached to an automated guided vehicle including, for example, by towing or lifting such carriers. However, all of the known carriers having safety bumpers are permanently attached to the automated guided vehicle along with all of the necessary electronics placed on-board the carrier including, switches, photoelectric scanners, light sources and, in many cases, a separate power unit to provide electricity to such electronics. It has been found that the cost of such carriers having on-board electronics is prohibitive. More specifically, in many cases, the cost of the carrier frame itself can be less than the cost of the required on-board electronics needed to operate the safety bumper. Further, the interchangeability of carriers having on-board electronics can be complex.